His Biological Son
by LitLover 101
Summary: Mikael Mikaelson has a DNA test performed in 2011. The results tell him he is the proud father of a bouncing hybrid boy. Now, Mikael is in Mystic Falls trying to bond with Klaus. Find out how Klaus, his siblings, and the Mystic gang will react. And how this will change Klaus' relationship with Caroline. Klaroline fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW's version of The Vampire Diaires. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. If I did I would live in Ireland, in a little cottage and give all excess wealth to the poor.**

**Hello Readers. This is an idea I couldn't shake. So, here you go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Niklaus, I am Your Father

When Niklaus was born they did not have things such as DNA tests. This is why when Mikael Mikaelson received the test result in the mail one day in the year 2010, he frowned. 'No," he thought, 'that was not possible.' Niklaus could not be his biological son. Could he? He called the lab and had the test done again. After the fiftieth time the doctor called and told Mikael he did not care how much money Mikael was offering they were done confirming the DNA result.

"Damn," Mikael muttered to himself. "Well, that is unfortunate." He traveled to the next city and forced another group of technicians to perform the test. He groaned. His head ached from looking at the stupid print out. That was not true. The boy was a bastard. Esther had confessed. Just because he threatened to kill her if she did not admit the truth…

Hmm… Well, then Mikael supposed he should find the boy and tell him that he was his son after all. Maybe he could take him to play mini golf. Since being released by that stupid vampire, Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce or whatever her name was Mikael had found the game relaxing. Mikael did not really care. He always thought that the boy was not his. Now…

Mikael picked up his phone. "Yes, I need one ticket to Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Mikael did not know what he would say to Niklaus. He traveled through the airport in a daze. How was he supposed to be a father to a boy he had terrorized. Well, he could take him to those Disney movies and get him an ice cream come. Maybe they could go to the park and he could teach Niklaus to throw a ball like a man or he could push him on the swing set.

Mikael groaned as the line through customs continued for what felt like forever. Finally, he found himself on a plane. It was a truly horrible flight. They played _The_ _Pursuit_ _of_ _Happyness_. He did not care for the point of the film; there was too much cheer at the end. However, there was something about watching Will Smith and the young boy actor that caused Mikael to think of Klaus.

Maybe if they gave up all their earthly possessions and lived in abject poverty until Mikael worked his way up the business ladder they could bond. Or they could be in a film together. Yes, that might work. They could make it a family affair. He would go find Niklaus. He would undagger the other children and they would make a film. It would work even if he had to put the fear of God into each and every one of them.

Mikael liked this idea. Elijah could direct the film. Rebekah could design the costumes. Kol could bloody well sit down and shut up for once. Finn could produce. Then there was Esther. She could write the script. This would be a real family affair.

Mikael was smiling when he climbed into the cab. When he arrived at his son's residence he looked at the home that his son had purchased. He felt pride fill his chest. His son. Mikael walked up to the door and knocked on it. Rebekah opened the door. Her face filled with horror. "Oh my God."

"Rebekah, who is at the door?" Klaus appeared beside her. His face darkened when he saw Mikael. Before Klaus could think Mikael walked into the house and embraced Klaus and Rebekah. "My children." Rebekah and Klaus gave each other terrified looks.

"Is he on something?" Rebekah mouthed to Klaus.

Klaus frowned. He would be less afraid if Mikael had come to the door with a flame launcher or a white oak stake. The fact that Mikael was currently embracing him tightly was far more terrifying than any of his previous fantasies of a confrontation with his father. This was just wrong. He would find the witch who did this to his father and torture her. You did not turn Mikael into a loving father without being punished. Klaus could not think of who would do this. However, he had plenty of enemies.

Rebekah pulled back. "Father, are you feeling well?"

Mikael nodded. He was grinning like crazy. Their father had not let go of Klaus. He currently had the hybrid in a headlock because Klaus had tried to escape. "I feel wonderful, Bekah. And I have wonderful news for both of you." He involuntarily squeezed Klaus head, who began to choke.

A young man interrupted their conversation. "I need to talk to Klaus."

Mikael turned to the boy in the doorway. When he turned Klaus was forced to turn with him. "I'm sorry," Mikael informed the boy at the door. "Niklaus is having a meeting with his family but if you would like to come back later he might have a minute for you." Mikael then closed the door in Tyler Lockwood's face.

Tyler wondered who the man was and why he was in the Mikaelson home. He decided to gather the others and inform them of the new development. This man could be a new enemy that they would have to deal with soon. Obviously, the man had some power if he had Klaus in a headlock. Tyler pulled out his phone and began to text his friends.

Mikael gestured for Rebekah to sit down on a couch in the living room. Afterward, he threw Klaus onto the couch beside his sister. Niklaus was pouting. "Niklaus, stop doing that thing with your mouth. People will think you are Rebekah's sister." Mikael snapped.

Klaus sat bolt upright, adjusting his facial expression. "Now, I need to tell you something Niklaus and it may come as shock after all these years."

"You had a brain transplant," Klaus muttered, staring at the ceiling.

Mikael narrowed his eyes. "What was that, boy?"

"Nothing, father," Klaus grunted.

"Very well," Mikael stood in front of them, the crazy smile returning. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Klaus.

Klaus examined the piece of paper. "What is this?"

"It is a DNA test." Mikael stated, grinning down at Klaus.

"Yes, and…" Klaus really did not know what the man was driving at. He just wanted him gone.

"It's a DNA test that I had conducted using samples of my DNA and yours. You really shouldn't leave brushes laying around in strange hotel rooms." Mikael frowned. There was so much that he needed to teach Niklaus. The first thing on his list was to not pout and to dress like a grown man. 'For God's sake was that a blouse his son was wearing? And were those necklaces around his neck?" Mikael glowered at Klaus's apparel.

Klaus frowned. "And what have you done with these DNA samples? Did you find a new way to try to kill me?"

Mikael frowned. "No, I thought it would be obvious…" Klaus and Rebekah gave him blank looks. "Klaus, the test told me that I am your biological father."

"What?" This was the only response Klaus could form before he fainted.

Mikael blinked at his offspring. He would have to add that to the list of behavioral modification.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new fic. I love Klaus and Caroline. She will appear in chapter two. This is a Klaroline fic which is told partially from Mikael's point of view. However, after chapter two, I'll be switching between Klaus and Caroline's points of view. If you enjoyed this fic and want to see more please review, favorite and follow. Feedback is greatly appreciated and will be answered with happy faces **

**Thank you for reading.**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. I'm happy that people are enjoying this fic. I wasn't too sure about how readers would feel about Mikael being a large part of a story. So, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Rewriting History

Klaus thought that this had to be a horrible joke. However, Mikael had never seemed to be one for play. Anytime Klaus did anything that could be considered fun past his sixth year of life came with a smack to the head and a reminder that they needed to survive. There was no time for play for the Mikaelson children. This is why Klaus could only stare at the man, who had raised him.

"You're my what?" Klaus inquired.

Mikael scowled and bellowed. "Are you daft, boy? I said that I am your biological father."

Klaus shrank back and his lower lip began to wobble. Rebekah took Klaus' hand. "How is that possible, father? We all know that Klaus is an illegitimate child conceived during an affair with a werewolf?"

"You're not helping, Bekah." Klaus mumbled.

"Speak up, boy." Mikael snapped. Maybe he should take Niklaus outside and give him a good thrashing.

Rebekah sighed. "Father, this is very unexpected news. Could you at least allow Nik the time to process this information?" She was worried about whether Klaus would freak out or if Mikael would beat him senseless for reacting in a way that displeased their father. It was strange to think of Mikael as _their_ father once more.

Mikael thought that Rebekah was babying Klaus but he decided to sit down and allow Klaus to digest the new information. The doorbell rang and Rebekah got up to answer it. Mikael and Klaus sat glowering at each other. They could hear Rebekah saying that this was not a good time. However, several figures marched into the living room led by the boy that Mikael had dismissed earlier.

"I thought I told you right now is not a good time." Mikael looked at the boy, who stunk of wolf. By his side was a young, blonde vampire, who was avoiding Klaus' stare. These two were followed by two vampires flanking a human girl. There was also a girl, who had fire in her eyes, and jutted her chin at him. The last member of the group was a tall lad who came to stand next to the fiery young woman.

Mikael rolled his eyes. "Are these your friends, boy?"

Klaus smirked but the young one, who had had no manners, answered for him. "No way. Klaus is evil."

Mikael smiled. "You're right, my son is evil. But by the smell of you I would say you're not a saint." Before Tyler had time to blink Mikael was up off the couch and Tyler was in a choke hold. "Now, tell me hybrid. Why am I not going to end your life?"

"Tyler," the blonde screamed. "Let him go." She attempted to attack Mikael but he picked her up and threw across the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his son speed across the room and grab the girl. Klaus tucked the girl behind his back.

"Father. That is enough!" Klaus bellowed.

Mikael grinned. So, that is why his child was in this miserable town. Because of the young vampire. He chuckled to himself. The others had flanked out to surround him. That did not bother Mikael. He could easily dispatch the lot in less than ten minutes. None of them were Originals except for his children.

Mikael sat the boy down on his feet. "How would you like to act, boy?"

Tyler gaped. "What?' he thought. The guy was nuts. "I'm out of here." Tyler ran out of the room. He was sure that Caroline would make it out safely because Klaus was obsessed with her. However, if she did not come out in the next thirty minutes he was going back in. If he could last thirty minutes. The last thing he wanted to do was trust the Original with Care's wellbeing but if the guy really did care about her he would lay down his life for her. Tyler knew because he would do the same. He was still in hearing distance of the events within the mansion. So, if Care even so much as whimpered he would dive back into the fray.

Inside the house Mikael had sat back down. "This was supposed to be a family meeting but since you all insist upon staying I might as well see who would like to be a part of the new film Niklaus and I will be starring in together." He looked around at the group assembled before him. He hoped that some of them could at least act.

"What?" Klaus' facial expression was one of utter shock. It was a tie between the news that Mikael was his birth father and the news that Mikael wanted to do anything for him other than berate him or physically assault him that had Klaus' brain shutting off completely. He almost forgot that Caroline was there until he felt her body press into his back.

"Can anyone audition?" Caroline asked. She was trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"Care," Elena and Bonnie exclaimed, staring at their friend like she had grown a second head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it an evil movie in which you're trying to suck out our souls?" Caroline felt Klaus' body shaking with his silent laughter.

Mikael came to stand before them. He noticed that Klaus pushed the girl further behind him and crouched slightly, his eyes turning yellow. "Ah, my boy is in love." Caroline was surprised and clutched a fist full of Klaus' shirt. "And yes, dear girl, it is an open audition. I am sure that my son would love to see you there."

Another voice joined the conversation. "So, you're Papa Original, I take it?" Mikael turned to the vampire with blue eyes and dark hair.

"Yes, I suppose that is what you could call me." Mikael looked at the young man with curiosity. "And you are…?"

"Damon Salvatore," Damon stepped forward and extended his hand to Mikael.

"Do you want to try your hand at acting, Damon?" Mikael inquired.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Damon replied with a smirk.

"Now, what about the rest of you?" Mikael looked around at the faces of the others.

"Come on, guys." Caroline begged. "This could be so much fun." She was still clutching at Klaus' shirt and now had her head on his shoulder giving her friends puppy dog eyes.

Damon turned to the others with a grin. "Yeah, guys. Think of the fun we could have?" The group looked unsure but one by one they agreed.

"Alright, casting starts in two days," Mikael announced. "Now get the hell out." He turned to Caroline. Except you."

Caroline gulped. "Me?"

"Her?" Klaus' eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, I want to know the girl who has captured your heart after all these years." Mikael sat back down and then gestured for Klaus and Caroline to sit opposite him.

Caroline found herself unconsciously holding Klaus' hand tightly, who was beaming. This was the best day of his life.

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to Klaroline66, Hazel21, foureyedgirl01, Mystery Girl3 and my guest reviewer. I also want to thank those of you who favorite, followed and are reading this story. Reviews are more than welcome. Don't forget to check out my other fics, Welcome to Amp Burger, The World According to Caroline Forbes Mikaelson, Birds of a Feather, Her Greatest Desire, Welcome to The Vampire Diaries Big Brother Edition and my brand new fic, I want to be Human Again. **

**See you all next Saturday, **

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers. It's time for more Mikaelson family bonding.**

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

Caroline took a seat in the Mikaelson sitting room. Her posture was stiff as she looked at Mikael, who was sitting across from her. She had almost forgotten about Klaus' presence until he took her hand. From a corner they heard a growl and were made aware of Tyler's presence in the room. Damon had let him in. Tyler had decided to take up a post waiting to see how things played out between the three. Caroline squirmed uncomfortably but did not let go of Klaus' hand.

Mikael got up suddenly. Klaus jumped to his feet and stood in front of Caroline defensively. Mikael grinned at his son. "Not you, boy. Sit down."

Klaus refused to sit and turned to watch Mikael approach Tyler. He felt Caroline grab his leg. "Klaus," she whispered and he could hear the fear in her voice. He raced across the room to stand in front of his former minion.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Dude, I can take care of myself."

Klaus didn't bother to turn around. "Well, mate, you don't know my father."

"Clearly." Mikael grinned at Klaus before he picked him up and placed him to his left side. Now, Mikael stood in front of Tyler. "Hybrid, I want you to go home. Your presence is no longer wanted in this home. Ever. Do you understand?"

Tyler looked at Mikael, his gaze glazing. "Yes, I understand I need to go home and make some muffins."

After the hybrid was gone Klaus returned to Caroline's side. He was sullen about the fact that his father had picked him up like a small child and set him aside. The last thing he wanted was for Caroline to believe that he could not protect her and those she cared for. He turned his gaze to glare at his father. "Sit up straight, boy!" Mikael bellowed at him.

Klaus found his back stiffening so that his posture matched Caroline's.

"This is my house." Klaus muttered under his breath.

Mikael came over and stood in front of the couple. "What was that, Niklaus? As a man I expect you to speak up. I knew when I came here that there would be a lot of work to do. After all you have had over a thousand years without me to instruct you to act in a proper manner."

Klaus jumped to his feet. "You think you're going to teach me to act properly. You were horrible to me growing up!" Klaus bellowed back, his face turning red.

Mikael grinned. He clapped Klaus on the shoulder. "Now that, my boy, is how you speak like a man."

Klaus deflated. What was he going to do? Mikael had obviously gone insane. This whole DNA test debacle. Mikael showing up on his door like he had every right to just walk into Klaus' life and change who he was. That Mikael was ordering people around in _his_ house. This had gone on far too long. He would find another dagger and he would place Mikael in a coffin with the others. Yes, that was what he would do.

Klaus relaxed visibly and sat back down. He placed an arm around Caroline, who subconsciously leaned into him. Mikael grinned down at them. "It is about time you found yourself a woman, Niklaus. I was afraid you would stay a virgin through your entire existence."

Klaus turned red in the face again. "I have not been a virgin for over a thousand years."

Mikael nodded. "I'm not sure I believe that but there is no way of finding out for sure. Now, Caroline are you still waiting for a strapping young lad, such as my son, to pluck your flower?"

Caroline began to blush and laugh nervously. "Nooo. I was plucked a looonnnng time ago."

Mikael frowned at this news. "So, you're a strumpet then. I must say I'm disappointed. I thought you were a nice young woman."

Klaus slapped his forehead and groaned. Caroline got up and glared at Mikael. "You have no right to judge me. Yes, I have had sex. That does not make me a slut. It makes me a person with feelings. I don't go around sleeping with every other guy I meet. And I resent the implication."

Mikael grinned. "Bravo, my dear. You have fire. That means you will make a wonderful Mikaelson woman indeed. Good choice, son."

Klaus stared up at Mikael his jaw hanging open. Mikael continued to speak to Caroline ignoring his son. "His mother liked sex too. That's how we got all those children. Now, tell me Caroline are there a lot of women like you these days because I haven't had a good tussle in some time."

Klaus moaned. "Father."

Mikael turned to Klaus. "Yes, son."

Klaus groaned. "Please, stop."

Caroline was thinking about it. "Well, Mrs. Lockwood has been a widow for about a year. But she's frigid. Let's see, my Mom hasn't been on date in some time -"

Mikael stopped her mid-thought. "Your mother, is she as pretty as you are?"

Caroline nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but I don't know how she would feel about dating a vampire. She kind of thinks that we're evil. Except for me and Damon. Actually, I think she has a crush on Damon. But Damon is all Elena this and Elena that. Plus Damon and I used to be involved and that would just be nasty. Then again I don't think that Damon would care because he is like a major man whore. Seriously. I'm not sure who he hasn't had sex with. Except for Bonnie …"

Caroline continued to talk as Mikael took a seat beside Klaus. "Does she always talk this much?" Mikael asked his son.

Klaus grinned. "Yes, but she's so beautiful I don't really care. And I usually tune out two thirds of what she's saying anyway. It's like being around Bekah, really."

Silence filled the room and Klaus looked up. Caroline was standing in front him, her arms folded over her chest. "You don't listen to me."

Klaus looked to his father for help who seemed amused. "Umm … sometimes."

Caroline threw her hands in the air. "Unbelievable." She began to walk away from Klaus.

Klaus shot up from the couch and sped in front of her. "Caroline, don't go."

Mikael got up too. "Yes, Caroline. You have yet to meet the rest of the family and I am sure they would love to meet you." Klaus looked at his father. "Come, son, it is time to wake your siblings." Klaus had no choice but to follow his father out into the bright sunshine with Caroline at his arm.

**Thank you to foureyegirl01, ferrylis, helfabulousgirl, redbudrose and Guest reviewer. I love reviews. They tell me you are enjoying the story and it's fun to answer your questions. Yes, I am that much of a geek. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers. I'm sorry about the mistake and the wait. I hope you like this chapter because The Originals are back! **

Chapter 4: Family Reunion

Klaus, Caroline and Mikael had almost arrived at the storage area in which Klaus had stored his remaining siblings when Mikael suddenly remembered something he had left back at the house. "Damn it," Mikael bellowed. Klaus and Caroline jumped in their seats and Klaus swerved into the opposite lane narrowly avoiding a tanker truck carrying oil by a solid two inches.

"What, Father?" Klaus called to Mikael, who was rubbing his temples in the back of the car.

"I forgot bloody Rebekah. We must go back and collect your sister. Immediately." Mikael was frowning as he looked out the windshield at the trucker, who was waving a not so friendly gesture at the occupants of Klaus' car. "You must turn around now."

"Father, I do not believe that Rebekah will feel left out," Klaus began to argue with his father.

Mikael cut him off. "Now." He bellowed and Klaus found himself slinking down in the seat and turning the car around. "Now, boy, I want you to pull up beside this wonderful gentleman's vehicle." Mikael was eying the truck driver with a gleam in his eye.

Klaus eyed his father in the rearview mirror but refused to argue with him. He pulled the car into the lane next to the truck. The truck driver looked down and began to make obscene gestures at Caroline. Caroline's face turned red and she turned her face away. "Seriously," she muttered.

Klaus was furious. Ordinarily he would pull over and rip the man limb from limb for that behavior. He had no right to look at a woman of Caroline's caliber, let alone make lewd suggestions toward her. Klaus was so focused on what he wanted to do to the man he did not observe Mikael climbing out of the window of the back of his car until Caroline gasped. Growling, Klaus turned his head to find out what things the man was doing now to offend his beloved when he saw Mikael dragging the man out of the driver's seat of the truck.

"What is he doing?" Caroline asked in awe as Mikael opened the driver's side door of the truck and slid inside the vehicle. Klaus and Caroline watched as Mikael drove the truck over to a rest stop. Mikael hopped out of the truck with a fist full of the trucker's shirt clutched in his fist. The driver seemed relatively calm as Mikael pulled him along.

"Okay, kids, here's a snack." Mikael turned the driver around and looked him in the eye. "You can be afraid now. Very afraid." After compelling the man he shoved him in Klaus and Caroline's direction.

Caroline looked at Klaus unsure of what to do. Klaus was unsure himself as he stared at his father thinking that this must be some kind of a trick. Allowing his vampiric instincts to kick in, he bit into the man's throat. Drinking his fill he held the man out to Caroline who did not seem to want to drink.

"Don't be a fool, Caroline." Mikael called with his back to the pair. "I read his thoughts when I grabbed him and what he wanted to do to you would cause most human women to lose control. Let alone a vampire. Now, drink. We need to collect my daughter."

Caroline gave up and took the man in her arms and sank her fangs in. He wasn't the tastiest. She had had better blood bags. That was for sure. However, she hadn't had fresh blood in a while and it was a rush.

Klaus could only feel joy watching Caroline making a kill. He relished watching her in her true element. Why she resisted what she was beyond him. Looking over to Mikael he saw his father watching him closely like he was trying to make up his mind about something. Klaus did not like being examined so he looked away. He knew what Mikael had said about being his father must be incorrect. He did not know which one of his enemies' work this was but he would find out and make them pay dearly.

After dumping the body in a trash can the trio set off again. They arrived in front of Klaus' mansion just in time to see Rebekah striding toward her own car. She stopped when she saw her brother and Mikael getting out of Klaus' car. "Where have you two been? Bonding? Making up for lost time? Well, good for you. I have shopping to do." She started to open the door to her car when Mikael appeared before her.

"Rebekah, dear, we are going to have a family reunion and you must accompany us." Mikael's words were more of an order than a request.

Rebekah scoffed. "Well, Father you may have decided that you can tell Nik what to do you but you will not be doing the same to me." With that Rebekah turned away from her father and opened the door. Mikael sighed and grabbed Rebekah by the back of the neck slamming her head into the roof of her car, knocking her unconscious.

Klaus frowned. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes. Very. Now, let's go." Mikael said as he picked his daughter up and carried her to the car. "I will be driving on the way back, Niklaus. I take it you do not have a firm understanding of how to drive down one lane."

Klaus' jaw began to move up and down as his father slid Rebekah into the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. "Are you coming, boy?" Mikael called to Klaus, whose shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet over to the car. "Walk like a man." Mikael yelled, causing Klaus to jump.

Mikael shook his head as he sat back down and watched as his son's love interest began to play with dial of the radio. Caroline began to sing along with the radio when Klaus got into the backseat to sit with his sister. "Walk like a man. Talk like a man." Caroline sang. Soon she and Mikael were a duet crooning to each other as Klaus looked dejectedly out the window.

Rebekah awoke as they arrived in front of the storage facility. "Oh, my head is killing me." She rubbed at her forehead and glared at her father.

"You're not the only one." Klaus replied, his arms folded over his chest. He had had to listen to Caroline and Mikael sing the entire hour and half of the trip.

"Where are we?" Rebekah looked at the unfamiliar area.

Mikael answered her. "This is where your other siblings are."

"Oh." Rebekah was unimpressed. "I was going to get a new dress but you brought me here. For this?"

"Your mother is here as well." Mikael informed her.

Rebekah's eyes lit up. "Mother." She breathed.

Mikael nodded. "Alright, Niklaus, lead the way."

Klaus was not happy about having to lead them to the locker but he did it anyway. Jerking a door up he led Mikael, Caroline and Rebekah into the locker. Mikael looked at the coffins and walked over to the first one he saw. "Not that one." Klaus protested, his eyes widening in alarm as Mikael jerked the lid off.

Kol lay inside the coffin his flesh grey, a dagger protruding from his chest. Mikael grabbed the dagger and jerked it out. Mikael then walked over to the next coffin and pulled the lid off to reveal nothing. He turned around to stare at Klaus questioningly.

"I don't know where Elijah is." Klaus informed his father, who simply walked over to the next coffin and yanked it open to reveal Finn. He jerked Finn's dagger out. Then he turned to Esther's coffin. He laid his hand heavily on the lid.

Breathing deeply Klaus watched his father stroke the lid of his mother's coffin. That was the one he wanted open the least until he felt something sharp go through his side, piercing his heart. He turned to glare at the person who had just stabbed at him but there was no one there. Spinning quickly he saw Kol grab Caroline dip her low and kiss her on the mouth. "Son of a bitch." Klaus snarled jerking the dagger out.

Before Klaus could make a move to redagger his brother, he heard a loud cry of frustration as Mikael continued to jerk at the lid to his wife's coffin. Finn suddenly sat up in his coffin and began to babble in a dead language.

"Speak English." Rebekah snapped.

Finn looked at his sister. "Rebekah," he said in awe and then he saw Klaus. "Niklaus." He growled.

Kol let go of Caroline and hopped into his older brother's coffin and kissed him on the lips. "I'm alive." Kol shrieked with glee before he leapt back out and ran for the door.

"Kol." Mikael bellowed.

Kol turned around slowly. "Holy shit, Father. I want to go back to my coffin now. Please! Anyone?" Kol looked at the others for help. "I'll be good. Don't let him take me with him." He got down on his knees and made a pleading gesture.

Caroline looked at Rebekah. Rebekah shrugged. "Kol's always been a drama queen."

"No. I am not." Kol replied, sitting down on floor and pouting.

Mikael gave up on Esther's coffin. "Now, that you're awake we have some catching up to do." He stated, smiling brightly at his children.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because I want to spend time with my children." Mikael told them.

"Why would we want to do that?" Kol asked from the floor, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because you don't have a choice." Mikael yelled. "Now, get off the damn floor. We're going to have lunch together like a normal family on one of those stupid TV sitcoms and you're going to be happy. Damn it."

"Well, when you put it that way …" Kol muttered, still sitting on the floor.

Mikael jerked his youngest son off the floor by the back of his jacket. "We're going to make a film together and you're going to like it." Mikael led the group out of the locker, dragging a kicking and screaming Kol behind him.

"Have mercy. Stake me now." Kol yelled at no one particular as they headed off for the family lunch.

**So, that was chapter five. I hope you're excited to see the arrival of Rebekah, Kol and Finn. If you love Elijah don't worry. An Original story is not complete without him. Now, I want to thank my reviewers. AK, thank you for your reviews of both chapter 2 and 3. I agree comedy is not easy to write. It's all about the timing and sometimes I bite my nails thinking: did that even work? **** Thank you ferrylis for sending me all of these reviews. They make my day. foureyedgirl01 I like Tyler too, which is why he shows up in most my stories. I need to find him a girlfriend. (Not Hayley.) IrishShipperholic, I'm glad you like my version of Mikael. He isn't quite what you would expect because he's entirely vicious. However, he does have certain ideas about the way his children should be behave and will be trying to enforce these ideals. Not so easy when they've been around for over a thousand years. And, yes, Finn will definitely be part of the story and Sage will be appearing soon. Mystery Girl 3 I work to think of ridiculous things to put in the story and if I start smiling it goes in (like the sex thing). hellfabulousgirl, I aim to please. Carrot Killer, thank you. **** redrosebud, thank you. Nath W, thank you I was laughing about the virginity thing myself. Yes, I laugh at my own jokes. Oh, that is pitiful. **** Thanks for reading, favoriting, following. Keep it up. It is cool!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. Welcome back. Are you ready for more fun with the Mikaelsons? Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Ridding in a Car with a Naked Kol Mikaelson

Mikael refused to give Klaus his car keys back. Caroline ended up back in the passenger seat while the Original siblings squabbled in the back. "Kol, stop breathing on me." Rebekah whined.

"What are you talking about, sister? I'm sitting next to Finn and Klaus." Kol replied, taking off his shoes.

"Oh, Kol, put those back on." Finn said, waving his hand in the air.

"Open a window." Rebekah suggested not looking up from her phone. She was busily texting.

"How about more music?" Caroline suggested, cheerily.

"No." Klaus screamed at her.

Caroline turned in her seat to look at Klaus and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"How do you open the window?" Finn inquired, looking around for help from the others.

Kol was unbuttoning his shirt. "Try pushing it." Finn began to push at the glass until it shattered. Kol began to laugh hysterically.

"Damn it, Finn." Klaus bellowed.

Finn turned to Klaus. "Well, you could have answered my question."

"Screw yourselves, both of you." Kol shouted. "And stop yelling in my bleedin ears. Are you deaf?"

Rebekah scoffed and turned around. "Father, tell Kol to stop undressing." Her voice came out panicky as Kol reached down to take his boxers off.

"I've been in a box for a century, Bekah. I need to air stuff out." Kol said, pulling his shorts off as everyone in the car groaned.

"Kol, please put your clothes back on." Mikael told his son.

Kol shook his head. "I am a grown man. If I want to be naked I shall be."

"No, you shan't. Now, put them on before I climb back there and dress you myself." Mikael threatened.

"No." Kol said. "You can't dress me if you can't catch me." With that Kol jumped out of the window that Finn had broken.

Mikael slammed on the brakes so hard it would have killed anyone who was human. Thankfully, all the occupants of Klaus' car did not fit that description. Kol was running frantically down the road as Mikael jumped out of the car and gave chase. Klaus was amused until he saw Caroline giving him a withering look. She had her arms folded over her chest as she watched Mikael dodge cars trying to catch Kol, who had caused three different car accidents.

Kol was now leaping from the roof of one car to another in some sort of naked, vampiric hopscotch, dodging his father. "Help your dad, Klaus." Caroline urged the hybrid.

"Why?" Klaus asked. He was pouting and Caroline would have thought it was adorable if it weren't for the sound of a fourth car crash.

Caroline huffed and got out of the car. "Where are you going?" Klaus called to her leaning over Finn, who looked dismayed.

"I'm going to do what you refuse to, and stop your brother from exposing every vampire in the world." Caroline called as she ran toward the wayward Original hopscotch champion of the year.

Klaus looked at Finn and Rebekah. They looked back at him blankly. With a groan Klaus climbed out of the car and headed toward the scene of family embarrassment. Still inside the car Finn looked at Rebekah. "What are you doing?" he asked his sister.

"I'm texting." Rebekah informed him.

Finn was highly curious. "Yes, but what does texting mean."

Rebekah looked at her older brother. "It means that I hit these little buttons on my keyboard." She held the phone out to Finn so he could see what she meant. "And then when I'm done I send it to the person who is on the other end of the line. I'm sorry, Finn, it must be hard since you were in a coffin when the phone was invented."

"What's a phone?" Finn asked and Rebekah held up the object she had been texting with. "And what else can you do with this phone?" Finn asked his sister, who knew that this could take a while. Rebekah watched as Klaus, Caroline and Mikael cornered Kol. "They should have him soon," she thought.

On top of a car Kol was shouting that he would not come down. "Kol." Caroline called and then she lifted her shirt. This successfully distracted Kol and Klaus while Mikael tackled his nude son to the ground.

Klaus was astonished. "How did you know that would work?"

Caroline shrugged and grinned. "He's been locked in a coffin for over a century and my assumption is that women's lingerie has improved since that time. So, if he saw what he's been missing he would become distracted long enough for your father to be able to stop him."

Within a second Klaus grabbed Caroline and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away Caroline was breathless. "What was that for?" She asked, looking up at him astonished.

"For being you." Klaus said, leaning down to brush his lips against hers once again.

"Okay." Caroline mumbled against his lips.

"Get in the damn car." They heard Mikael shout.

"No." Kol yelled back, petulantly.

"Get in the back or I will put you in it." Mikael warned.

Klaus looked over just in time to see his father grab Kol by a fistful of his hair and throw him through the open window of the car. Rebekah shrieked as her naked brother landed partly on her, partly on his own seat with his feet in Finn's face. "Move your feet, Kol." Finn shouted.

"My hair hurts." Kol whined.

"I'm going to make other things hurt if you don't shut the bloody hell up." Rebekah shouted.

"Get back in the car, Niklaus, Caroline." Mikael shouted at the couple.

Klaus and Caroline walked back slowly toward the car and everyone agreed that Kol needed to sit in the front with Mikael. Klaus and Caroline snuggled up together on one side of the backseat while Rebekah showed Finn how to use Facebook. "Oh," Finn exclaimed. "I have my first friend request." He looked at the name. "It's Sage."

"Great." Rebekah groaned as a foot nearly collided with her face. She shoved it away. "Caroline, would you please keep your body parts to yourself." Looking over Rebekah shrieked. Finn looked over to see his brother and the young Miss Forbes engaged in actions which he was sure must not be proper behavior for this age.

Kol turned around in his seat. "Oh, look, Father. Niklaus is mating."

Mikael looked in the rearview mirror. "No. Kol. That is what the youth call groping or heavy petting."

Kol frowned. Then a thought occurred to him. He slid his arm around the left side of the seat and placed his hand on the side of Caroline's chest. "Does this count?"

"Kol! everyone shouted to Kol's glee. "I will kill you in your sleep." Klaus growled.

"Sorry, Nik, but there is so much to learn of the customs of this new period." Kol replied. Then he found the handle which unrolled his window and flung his clothes out. He turned to his father, who was glaring at him. "Oops." A car full of college girls pulled up next to them. Kol waved at them and they began to take pictures of the naked Original.

"Stop that at once." Mikael yelled at Kol and the girls.

Finn became excited. "Sage sent me a message. She said she attached some photos that I should see that she just found on the internet. What is the internet?" Finn asked his family.

Caroline wanted to know what the photos were. So, Rebekah opened them. "They're the photos that those girls just took. Kol, you are now a Facebook sensation."

Kol grinned. "And a star is born."

**Thank you Hazel21, foureyegirl101 and Carrot Killer (for making me aware of the mistake.) And thank you Klarolinecinderella. To answer your question: Yes, Kol kissed Caroline because he had been in the coffin for over a century and he sees a pretty girl. So, he goes for it. He did that because he didn't know that Klaus was interested in Caroline and because he didn't know Caroline. Of course, this would piss Klaus off and of course Kol enjoys pissing Klaus off so he will continue to attempt to mess with him and the whole family. **

**I want to apologize for the confusion from last week and say that we are back to our Saturday schedule. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Elijah will be appearing next week. Sage will appear in person very soon in either chapter seven or eight. Fav, follow and review. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. It is time to see how crazy Mikael's children can drive him? Haha. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: What to Buy for the Vampire Who has Nothing

Glaring out the windshield of the car Mikael was looking for a parking place in front of an overcrowded mall. They needed to find Kol some clothing before they found a suitable restaurant. It was only half an hour ago that Kol had climbed out of the passenger side window and attempted to ride on top of the car. That was the last straw. Mikael had made a detour to a hardware store and purchased a chain. With Finn, Rebekah and Klaus' help Mikael had chained Kol's body so that he could not move from his seat.

This did not prevent Kol from speaking. "Father, I'm chilly. Can I have a blanket? Father, I'm thirsty can I have a teenager to drink? Father, I'm bored. Will you tell me a story?"

"Kol, shut up or I will rip out your tongue." Mikael bellowed.

Kol huffed. "Well, you don't have to be rude about it." He turned his attention to Klaus and his girlfriend. "Caroline, my neck hurts. What do you say you give us a little rub?"

Klaus snarled behind his younger brother. "Why don't you rub yourself?"

"Oh, but I do and I think of your girlfriend." Kol grinned, turning his head as much as he could to see Klaus was seething.

"Oh, I got another message from Sage." Finn called. "She's coming to the mansion. She should be there this evening."

"Great." Rebekah said, dryly. "Now, give me my phone back."

"Father, may I find a phone at this mall thing we are going to?" Finn inquired looking at Mikael.

Mikael grunted, glaring at the person who was backing up an inch at a time. He wanted that bloody parking spot. But the damn fool was too slow. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't eat humans he would jump out of the car and make quick work of this annoying driver. Then it dawned on him. "Kol, are you really hungry?"

Kol nodded. "Ravenous, father."

Mikael jerked the chains off his youngest boy. "Go." Kol did not have to be told twice. He leapt from the car and within seconds the parking spot was free and Mikael breathed a sigh of relief.

Kol came over to the side of the car that Rebekah was sitting in. "Gah." She screamed when she turned to see what parts of Kol were at eye level.

"I suppose we can go inside now?" Caroline asked looking from the children to the father.

"Yes, now you can go shopping." Mikael withdrew his wallet and gave Finn a credit card.

"What is this?" Finn took the card and stared at it.

"You use it to buy what you want, like a phone." Caroline explained.

"Oh." Finn said. "They do not accept a fine goat for some fine cloth in this time."

Rebekah and Klaus grinned at each other. "Nope." Klaus answered. "No more goats, Finn. Now, let's see if we can find you something acceptable and maybe get you a haircut."

"What is wrong with my hair?" Finn looked at the others.

Caroline was amused. "Well, you want to look all hot for your girlfriend, right?"

Finn was more and more confused by the minute. "Why would I want to look hot for Sage? Is it a custom to look sweaty and flushed in this time?"

"Kol." Mikael yelled. The others looked out of the car to see Kol jumping around on the cars.

"Okay. Let's go." Klaus ordered and they all got out of the car to gather the wayward Original. Once they convinced Kol that he would have much more fun in the big building than in the parking lot they managed to get in the front door. They were trying to surround Kol on all sides to prevent him from being seen but he saw the escalator and went nuts.

"Kol." They all screamed as he leapt onto the escalator, still naked. He was sitting on one of the stairs giddy with delight.

There were far too many people to compel at once. Klaus reached his brother before the others. Moving faster than people could blink he wrestled the younger Original into a men's clothing shop. "Alright. You need clothes. Now, find something."

Kol sighed and looked around. "I like what he's wearing." He grabbed a man looking at t-shirts and snapped his neck before he began to feed. Klaus rolled his eyes. A salesman was backing into a corner.

Klaus flashed in front of him. Hello there. "I'm Klaus and that young man there feeding on one of your customers is my brother, Kol. He is in desperate need of a new wardrobe and I'm sure you would love to help him find something. Wouldn't you?" Klaus grinned at the salesman and put an arm around his shoulders. "Kol, this gentleman is going to help you. Play nice. I'm going to go find the others."

Kol grinned at the salesman showing bloody fangs and the man fainted. "Well, that's no fun." Watching Klaus walk out of the store Kol began to search through the clothing racks quickly. He didn't like most of the clothes. They looked rather stupid. Finally he grabbed an armful of striped, long sleeve shirts, t-shirts and jeans. Looking around he saw a few belts he fancied.

Taking the time to look around Kol picked up a sack and threw the items inside. When he walked out some sort of buzzer went off but he didn't pay attention until two men approached him

"Sir, can we see your bag?" One of the men said.

"Most certainly not." Kol snapped at him.

"Sir, you need to come with us." The other man said, moving toward Kol.

"I don't think so." Kol said, grinning.

Mikael appeared by his son's side. "I'm sorry gentleman. My son must have forgotten to pay for his purchases. We will return to the store and take care of that."

Rebekah came out of a store and appeared at their sides. "Get the car." Mikael told her. He began to move quickly. "We're going to find Klaus, Caroline and Finn now and then we're leaving. Do not steal anything else."

"I was not stealing the items." Kol replied, frowning.

"Well, you did not pay for them." Mikael growled.

Kol stopped walking. "Well, maybe if someone had given me something to pay for the clothes with I wouldn't have to have taken them."

Mikael stopped, too. It astonished him that Kol had said something sensible or dare he say, mature. Staring at Kol, who looked more depressed than Mikael had ever seen his youngest son before he sighed. "Kol…"

"Oh, look, a game shop, father." Kol went running toward an electronics shop. Kol was staring at a big screen TV. Mikael approached the shop warily as Kol went inside. Kol had found the Xboxes. "Excuse me." Kol waved to one of the sales associates. "I want one of these and anything else that people of this century have that I do not."

Mikael rolled his eyes when the associate looked at him. "Yes, we'll take one of those, an iPod if you have them and any games for someone with my son's mental age."

The associate seemed confused. "How old would that be?"

"Twelve." Mikael told the young man, who hurried off.

Kol was staring at one of the TVs. "I want one of these, too."

"We already have one of those at the mansion." Klaus stated from behind Mikael.

Kol glared at his brother. "But I need one of my own. In my own room. With my Xbox and my iPod."

Klaus' jaw dropped. "You bought him those things?" He was staring at Mikael in shock.

Mikael felt uncomfortable. "The boy needs to entertain himself."

"Where's my bribe?" Rebekah asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Mikael blinked at her. "What bribe?"

"Well, you are obviously trying to bribe my brothers. First Finn with the credit card, now Kol with the electronics. Where is my bribe?"

Mikael smiled at her tentatively. "A father's love and devotion."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She pulled out her phone and began to text ignoring everyone else.

After Mikael paid for Kol's toys they left the store. Caroline was walking down toward them with Finn next to her. Rebekah smirked at her brother. "You let Caroline dress you, didn't you?"

Finn ran a hand through his newly shorn locks. "Yes."

Caroline placed a hand on her hip. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Rebekah said with a smile. "He looks nice."

"Oh." Caroline deflated.

"I'm driving us to the restaurant." Kol called.

"What?" Klaus cried looking at Mikael, who was patting his pockets. Kol was bounding down the escalator five steps at a time. They all followed at a more human pace.

Ten minutes later they found a restaurant which they could all stop arguing about. Getting out of the car Klaus snatched his keys away from Kol and walked in with Caroline on his arm. They were no more than settled before Rebekah said she needed to go to the bathroom. She kept looking around before she gave up and walked into the ladies' room.

"Hello, Bekah." Rebekah's jaw dropped before she embraced the man standing in front of her.

"Elijah. Dear God. It is so awful. Father has gone absolutely insane." Rebekah moaned.

"It is alright, Bekah." Elijah said, stroking his sister's hair. "I am here now and I will take care of this problem. I promise."

**Thank you for reading the silly thing that pop into my head. Foureyedgirl101, ferrylis, Hazel21, Klaroline-teenwolf, Ghostwriter, redrosebud, Guest, dendragon14, other guest and vampirelovver. To my guest there will be plenty more Klaus-Mikael and Kol-Klaus moments and many others. Let me know you think and/or want to see and I will try my best to fulfill requests.**

**Love, **

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers. How are we all doing to today? **** This chapter is dedicated to The IrishShipperholic because we all have our favorites this one is Finn centric. Quick side note. The chapter is a little more serious in spots because of serious matters going on in the world. There is a bit of a time conflation between events happening recently and the time that this story took place. Be safe and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Lunching with the Mikaelsons

Finn was sitting in his seat fidgeting every couple of second. When someone's phone went off he would look at the screen of his phone waiting for a call or text from Sage. "Finn, put that damn infernal thing away. This is a family lunch." Mikael snapped irritably. "Would you go check on your sister?" Before Finn could get up Kol sprang to his feet and hurried off toward the ladies' room. Finn sank back down.

Mikael looked at Finn. "So, how do you like this century?" Before Finn could reply Klaus began to talk and Finn sat back watching his younger brother's mouth move. He did not hear a single word as Klaus went on and on. It didn't surprise him. Since becoming a vampire Niklaus could not seem to close his mouth. He seemed to have no impulse control whatsoever.

This would be what drove Finn mad about his younger brother. Finally, Klaus turned to Finn. "Finn, would you like to tell me what you think of that?"

Blinking, Finn could only stare at Klaus as though he had asked him to drink his blood. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and then the blonde girl next to him began to speak. She seemed to match his brother's ability to talk insistently allowing Finn's mind to wander. The world was different and even with his heightened senses it took quite a bit of concentration to keep up with it all. It was amazing but also quite terrifying.

If the information that he had read in the newspaper he had purchased on the way out of the mall told anything resembling the truth then this world was surely doomed. It was apparent that there had been advancements like his phone. He enjoyed the feel of it in the palm of his hand and he thought that he could he press a few buttons and hear Sage's voice but he found it disturbing that there were weapons which could kill hundreds of people or even thousands in mere hours. This was quite depressing. "Would someone go see where in the hell Rebekah and Kol went to?" Mikael snapped. Caroline got up and left the table.

"Why do people need chemical weapons? Are there not enough ways to kill a person without creating newer more deadly instruments?" Finn asked Klaus and his father who stopped talking to stare at him.

Sitting back Klaus contemplated his answer. Mikael took that opportunity to answer. "When your mother and I decided to make you into vampires we were quite unaware of what we would be unleashing upon the world…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry, Finn. I don't have the answer to your question. I can only say that people can be quite cruel…"

They sat there is silence for a while before Klaus spoke up. "I believe that there are many evils in this world. We just happen to be the ones that people do not believe in. People write tales of us but they are rarely accurate. It is how they sleep at night. If they read about the mythical creatures it keeps the real horrors at bay for a time. But really the real horror of the world is always out there, right around the corner. It is the world we live in; how we learn to cope with it is another matter entirely."

Mikael sighed. "Klaus, go find out where the others went to." Klaus got up and left the table.

Mikael turned to Finn. "When you were all young I wanted nothing more than to protect you. The world was dangerous. It has become more so now. There is nothing worse when you are a parent than to feel helpless while your child suffers or dies. I am sorry that I had a hand in making you into a vampire. I know this is not a life you want. You do not want to kill. That is not who you are, Finn. However, I ask you to stay with us. To try to be a family."

Nodding, Finn looked at his father. He had never seen Mikael look this nervous as he waited for Finn's answer. "Yes. Of course. I will try."

"Good. Now, where the hell are your siblings?" Mikael glared across the restaurant toward the restrooms.

Thirty minutes earlier:

"Elijah." Rebekah stepped further into the ladies' room and wrapped her arms around her older brother. Surprised Elijah returned the hug. Rebekah was not the type to show affection. She was tough and rarely allowed others to see how deeply they hurt her.

"Rebekah. You called me and I came. What is the matter?" Elijah pulled back to look his sister in the eye.

"It is father. He… he… he has gone mad Lijah." Rebekah's eyes were filled with tears.

Frowning Elijah sighed. "What has he done?"

"He wants us to be in a movie with him." Rebekah wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?" Elijah asked. He had expected her to say that Mikael had attacked her with a chain saw, not that he wanted them to be in a movie. This was much worse than he could have anticipated. Obviously Mikael had completely taken leave of his senses. "It is alright Rebekah. I am here now. We will face whatever Father is really planning together. Where is Klaus?"

Before Rebekah could reply Kol flung the door open. "Hello ladies." He said with a delighted grin until he saw Elijah. Then he looked around. "Lijah is there something you want to tell me about your new lifestyle choices? This is the ladies' room after all."

Elijah blurred in front of his younger brother. "Kol." He grabbed and hugged him.

Chuckling Kol returned the hug. "Elijah."

A woman came in and screamed. Kol turned to her. "Oh, a snack. How delightful." He grabbed the woman and jerked her into a stall shutting the door behind him.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We really can't take him anywhere."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Elijah asked Rebekah.

Kol popped out of the stall. "Finn's out and about. And he is as boring as ever. Oh, and father bought me an iPad."

"IPod, genius." Rebekah snapped.

"Whatever." Kol snapped back. "I also want one of those other things iPad. And thank you for the compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment. It was sarcasm." Rebekah snarled.

"Sorry, strumpet." Kol snarled back.

Elijah stepped between them. "Enough. Where is Niklaus?"

At that moment Caroline walked into the bathroom. "Hi, Elijah. You do know you're in the women's room, right?" She then saw the dead woman in the stall. "Oh God. Did you do that?" Caroline frowned at Elijah.

"Of course not. What do you take me for, a barbarian?" A perplexed Elijah stared down at the blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have known better. You would have had need of a champagne flute or something." Rolling her eyes Caroline caught sight of the blood on Kol's shirt. "I should have known it was you."

"I'm sorry, do you find me offensive? Then you must know nothing of what Nik is truly like because you would not be making comments about my behavior." Kol sneered at Caroline.

"You are with Niklaus then?" Elijah quirked an eyebrow at the baby vampire.

"Yes." Caroline said feeling a little odd because it was the first time she had admitted to any one let alone admitted it to herself. "I am with Klaus."

"I never though you would admit it out loud." Klaus said as he walked through the door and pulled his girlfriend to him. Caroline smiled. "Hello, Elijah. It is about time you showed up, brother."

"It is good to see you too, Niklaus. Now, will you please tell me what the crisis is about?" Elijah looked at Klaus but before he could get his answer Finn and Mikael walked inside the restroom.

"Elijah." Finn exclaimed happily.

Mikael beamed. "Now, we're all here. All of my children." He looked over. "And Caroline." He added.

Coughing Elijah looked around. "All of your children."

Looking amazed Mikael replied. "Yes, they did not tell you that Niklaus is in fact my son."

"What?" Elijah said.

"I became curious after watching some sort of medical documentary. It was about three in the morning and I was plotting how best to kill all of you. I became bored so I turned on the television. They were going over the details of a paternity test and I thought that it would be interesting to do one on myself and Niklaus. I did believe that it was remotely possible that he could indeed be my son. After all I am not a werewolf. So, is it possible that he is one? Nevertheless, I had samples tested and then the tests kept coming back positive." Mikael trailed off because they were all staring at him.

"Let's go back to the bit where you were plotting to kill us all for a moment." Klaus said looking unhappily at his father.

Mikael laughed. "That was before I found out that you were my son. I would not try to harm you now." Somehow Mikael's words did not give any of the siblings any comfort. This was going to be a very problematic summer indeed.

**I hope this chapter wasn't too serious but there are lot of things going on in the world and it's hard to avoid them all the time. Sometimes we have to confront what's out there in the world. If you are reading the newspaper or gazing at the televised news you probably know what I'm talking about and I hope that one day we can all live in a peaceful world. **

**Thank you for faving, following and/or reviewing. Thank you vvampirelover, ferrylis, redbudrose, Klaroline-teenwolf, TheIrishShipperholic and foureyedgirl01.**

**Love, **

**LL**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fans. I'm sorry but His Biological Son will not be updated today. Please, check back in three weeks from today or check my profile page page for update information.

Thank you,

LL


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovelies. I am sorry it has taken so long for me to write this chapter. It's not quite as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Losing Her Makes Him Crazy

Klaus was sitting on a couch in the great room of the Mikaelson mansion. He was holding his head in his hands. He did not think that it was possible for a vampire to have a headache but since he had arrived home with his family a week ago he was absolutely positive he was suffering from a migraine ever since.

To add to Klaus' stress Caroline had returned to her home life. She had promised she would return to his side soon to help him with his family. But she had not even called him once. Perhaps this was because Kol had stolen his phone and had his number exchanged with that of a middle aged, business man in Tokyo. Although Klaus knew how to speak Japanese well enough to be able to inform the caller that 'No, Mr. Miasaki could not speak to them right know but he would take a message,' this did little to alleviate his desire for his blonde companion's company.

"Cheer up, Nik. I had your number changed again. This time you'll have callers looking for a female Swedish model named… umm… Erika." Kol pronounced with pride.

"Kol!" Rebekah screamed. "I'm going to rip your arms off." Storming into the great room Rebekah was soon followed by Elijah, Finn and Mikael.

"What did you do to her?" Elijah asked Kol, who was giving everyone an innocent look.

"I believed it would be an improvement." Kol replied indignantly.

"He put blue dye in my hair conditioner." Rebekah snarled pulling the towel off her newly conditioned and dyed locks. Shaking out a head of blue hair, Rebekah stomped her foot in fury. "I look like a smurf."

"What is a smurf?" Finn asked in bewilderment.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Klaus sped away to answer it. Opening the front door Klaus, without thinking, pulled the person standing outside into his arms and off her feet. "I never thought you would return."

"It's good to see you, too. Now, put me down." Caroline giggled into his ear. As Klaus set Caroline back on the floor he noticed the Sheriff standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable. "Sheriff Forbes, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked brightly trying to not scare the woman but he wasn't quite able to pull the act off.

"Caroline asked me to come. She said you were having a situation with your father. She thinks that my coming to talk to you about our strained relationship and how we managed to overcome it might be inspirational…" Liz trailed off awkwardly as Caroline smiled at her mother encouragingly.

"Thank you." Klaus said. "Would you like to come inside?" He felt odd trying to think of how to make this less difficult for the sheriff.

Stepping gingerly over the threshold Liz' hand went automatically to her gun when Kol and Rebekah went blurring past. "Get back here." Mikael bellowed as he sped after them. He stopped at the sight of the newcomer. "Hello, there." Mikael said smiling a little more than politely at Liz. He held out a hand to her. "I am Mikael Mikaelson. Welcome to my home."

"My home." Klaus muttered, glaring at his father, as he watched the older one, who claimed to be his father, take the hand of the mother of his love's hand and kiss it gently.

"Hi, I'm Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother." Klaus was shocked to see the woman's cheeks flush slightly and he detected the sound of her heart beat quickening and he did not believe it was because she was frightened. He watched in horror as Mikael led Liz into the great room.

Turning to Caroline Klaus' attention was diverted to the baby vampire who was glowing. "Hi." She said looking into his eyes.

"Hi." Klaus said looking back down at her. "Where have you be-" Klaus wasn't able to finish his sentence before Caroline pressed her lips to his. After several minutes of blissful kissing He pulled away. "Alright, what are you trying to distract me from this time, love?"

"Nothing." Caroline said playing with a button on his shirt. "Let's go upstairs."

Klaus groaned as he looked down at the happy blonde. "Caroline, I am quite serious. There is something you are trying to hide from me and I want you to tell me now."

Sliding her hand slowly down his chest and farther down Caroline continued to smile up at him. "I'm serious, too. I want to go upstairs. Now."

Something about this was bothering him. "Caroline, you have been just a little, too, eager with me of late. What happened to the girl who despised me and thought I was a monster?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Caroline said looking up at him.

"I'm talking about the fact that I turned your boyfriend, Tyler, into a hybrid and killed your friend, Elena, among other people." Klaus said looking into Caroline's eyes.

Looking confused Caroline looked up at him. "That's crazy. You would never hurt anyone."

Groaning in frustration Klaus looked down at the blonde. He should have seen it before. She had been far too agreeable since his father had come to town. Was it his father who compelled her or someone else? Was the same person responsible for making Mikael think he was Klaus' biological father?

Walking away from Caroline Klaus walked toward his studio. After taking ten steps in the appropriate direction he was stopped by his name being shouted in five different directions. Sighing, he decided to speed upstairs to find his sister face down with a dagger in her back.

Then there was more shouting. This time he heard Kol and the sounds of an angry shout from Kol before there was deafening silence. Racing into Kol's room he found his brother also daggered.

Running downstairs he found Finn, Mikael and Elijah who had also been daggered. Looking at his family in horror Klaus wondered who would have done this. Then he noticed that two people were missing from the mansion.

"Caroline," Klaus shouted, turning around and speeding from room to room but he knew she wasn't there. When he arrived in the kitchen he noticed the door was open. "Damn it." He shouted slamming his fist down on the kitchen counter as he smelled her blood. Obviously someone had tried to clean it up but he could still smell it and someone else's. Liz' blood.

Growling, Klaus sped back into the living room. He had to decide if he should undagger his family. There was very little time to choose before Sage came into the room and fell on her knees next to Finn. "What did you do?" She asked Klaus.

Klaus smirked down at his brother's lover. "I did not do this, Sage. Trust me if I had I would have been more creative." Stalking over to a decanter he poured himself a drink as Sage pulled the dagger out of Finn's chest.

Sitting up Finn looked at Sage. "What happened?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Someone daggered you." Sage said holding the dagger.

Looking at Klaus Finn got to his feet. "Dear God, Niklaus, is it necessary to dagger us every time something strikes you the wrong way?"

Klaus walked across the room and glared at Finn. "I did not do this."

"Why don't I believe you?" Finn snapped back.

"I don't care what you think. Someone took Caroline and her mother and that is all that concerns me at the moment." Klaus snapped back.

Finn relented. "What do you mean someone took Caroline?"

"Do you see her?" Klaus asked pouring himself another drink as Sage pulled the daggers from Mikael's and Elijah's chests.

Both father and son sat up and looked at each other bewildered. "What happened?" Mikael demanded.

"You were daggered." Sage told him.

Mikael rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear. That would explain the pain and my desire to rip someone's head off. But what I want to know is who?" He glared at Klaus.

Klaus held his hands up. "It was not me, Father. As I have been telling people, if I did it I would not be hiding, now would I?"

"That's true." Elijah said straightening his tie. "If Niklaus were to dagger us then he would be proud to inform us of the act."

"Well, that is a comforting statement, isn't it." Kol asked walking into the room.

"How did you become undaggered?" Elijah asked.

"Bekah." Kol said proceeding to make himself a drink.

"How did Rebekah become undaggered?" Elijah asked, becoming exasperated.

"Because I undaggered her." Damon said walking into the room with Rebekah.

"Oh, good, a Salvatore." Klaus rolled his eyes pouring himself another drink.

"Hey, slow down and leave some for the rest of us." Kol reprimanded.

"Is your girlfriend missing?" Klaus snapped. Klaus thundered, taking his glass and throwing it at his brother's head.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Kol retorted as he ducked and the glass hit the wall.

"I want her back." Klaus screamed his face turning red and veins popped in his neck. His eyes began to turn yellow and he felt himself losing control in a way he hadn't felt since he regained the ability to turn.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mikael snapped walking over to him. "If you turn, so help me Nikla-" Before he could finsh Klaus fell to his knees beginning to snarl as the transition took place.

"Okay, anybody who is immune to werewolf bites please raise your hand?" Damon shouted. When no one raised their hand he yelled, "Everyone run!" They all took off in separate directions as Klaus began to chase Rebekah and Damon as they fled up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Once inside Rebekah's room they began to shove any and all pieces of furniture in front of the door. "My God." Rebekah said wiping away a tear which was running down her check.

"Are you crying?" Damon asked. He was somewhat shocked to see the Original sister becoming emotional. Just because her older brother was trying to use her as a chew toy. That didn't mean she had to get all weepy.

"Hey, Sexy Bexs. You know I don't think that Klaus will kill you. I mean even if he disfigures you, you'll heal quickly enough. I would just stay away from any mirrors for a day or two." Damon tried to joke with Rebekah.

Turning to Damon Rebekah's upper lip curled in disdain. "You people and your stupid ideas. None of this would be happening if Nik had listened to me and we had left this stupid little town long ago. But he had to stay and this has to have something to do with you and your stupid friends. And most especially stupid Elena Gilbert."

"You know maybe if you weren't so blonde you'd realize that you and your family have other enemies. Why? Because you're, I don't know, evil!" Damon yelled back at the Original.

At that moment Klaus slammed into the door again making both vampires jump. "Does your brother have nothing better to do than to try to destroy his own house? I mean I thought he cared about finding Caroline?"

"Can't you see that he's upset?" Rebekah replied as Klaus slammed into the door again.

"Well, then why don't you go comfort him?" Damon replied snidely.

"Because all he wants is Caroline and I can't provide him that, can you?" Rebekah snapped at Damon as she walked farther into the room.

"Nope." Damon said as Rebekah pulled the window to her room open.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Again, the next chapter will be posted in about three weeks. When things calm down at school I will begin updating sooner. I promise. **

**Thank you for the favorites and follows. Thank you vampirelovver, ferrylis, Klaroline-teenwolf, TheIrishshipperholic, redrosebud, 4notherme, Guest, brebre 1D, Guest, Clarabelle26 (for all of those reviews) and Iansarmy.**

**Love,**

**LL **


End file.
